


Sneaking Out

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [7]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breakup, F/M, older brother shownu, protective brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You always know who to go to when you're upset, your older brother Shownu. He would do anything for you, regardless of the situation.





	Sneaking Out

"Shownu," you said biting your lip as you looked over at a photo of you on your brothers back before continuing, your voice cracking as you tried not to cry. "Can-can you come out tonight, I know you are busy I just need you."

A pause on the other line made your heart sink, he wasn't going to come you knew he wouldn't be able to. He was too busy. "Y/n you know finals are next week, I am super busy at the moment. What happened baby sis? What got you so worked up?"

"Changkyun, he-he," you blubbered, as the tears began to spill from your eyes and down your cheeks. 

"That little-" you hear him yell, on the other end to who you presumed to be Minhyuk and Wonho. "He broke up with her, that little punk actually did it," A sign leaves his lips before he speaks back to you. "Don't worry, I am coming baby sis. I will be there in a few hours."

"But, it's already really late mom and dad won't let you take me out-."

"Well, it will be our little secret won't it then?"

"You're not saying I should- should sneak out?" you mumble quietly as you look at the door wiping your tears with your free hand. 

"That's exactly what I am saying, I will let you know when I am almost there okay, see you in an hour or so. Hold on baby sis," he said hanging up before you could respond. 

You and Shownu were always really close he was your best friend, he was always including you when his friends hung out, he never teased you to the point that it would hurt your feelings and you both rarely fought. He always had your back.

Recently he had gone off to college with three of his friends, the drive was only about an hour away and he came home to see you and your parents whenever he could. 

Normally you wouldn't expect him to come down but seeing his baby sister upset always seemed to bring you two together. 

And here you were quietly sneaking out of your parent's house, something you would never do for any body except your best friend/brother. 

Quietly Shownu drove up, unlocking the car as you ran across the street and into the passenger side.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled as he looked over at you worried as he drove off quickly.

"Yeah, I am feeling better now that you are here, I am sorry for taking you away from your studies."

"Hey, none of that. I will always be here for you no matter what. Now, what did that jerk do to hurt you so much?"

Smiling slightly you looked down at your hands, intertwining your fingers as you begin to speak. "He broke up with me because he said his grades were slipping because he was spending too much time with me."

Shownu snort and shakes his head "I will have to let Kihyun know, I am sure he and Jooheon will knock some sense into him."

"Shownu please, just leave it."

"No, I won't not when you were crying on the phone because of him, none of us like seeing you cry especially from Changkyun and his flaky antics. He is a good kid but when he gets stressed he makes the stupidest decisions."

"You are so weird, you defend him but want to beat him up all at the same time," you giggle as you look over at him to see him smirking a little.

"I am okay with being weird, he is my friend too, but you are my sister, you take priority."

Rolling your eyes you look out the window as you see him turn into the parking lot of a small 24-hour ice cream parlour.

"Ah, Shownu you really don't have to."

"I know but I want to."

Smiling you both get out as you run over to his side of the car. "I missed you brother."

"I missed you too sis."


End file.
